


20 Under 30

by btyftumblr



Category: Chasing Cameron (TV), Justin Bieber (Musician)
Genre: Fisting, Gay, Gay Sex, M/M, Rimming, Rough Sex, Underwear, Workout, celebrity, fake - Freeform, fitness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-05 05:44:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11007207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/btyftumblr/pseuds/btyftumblr
Summary: The 20 under 30 party in Hollywood gathers some of the hottest male stars today. Guarded from the paparazzi, the party presents an opportunity for the studs to relax and be themselves. Hosted in a mansion in the Hollywood Hills, this party is an anything goes, what happens here stays here event.





	1. Justin Bieber & Brooklyn Beckham

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I make fakes of celebrities at betterthanyourfakes.tumblr.com. Please follow me on there to see the artwork that accompanies these stories. Feel free to leave comments, I read everything! Or email me privately at btyftumblr@gmail.com.

Brooklyn Beckham sat on the tiled counter in the master bathroom suite sipping on a wine cooler. It was fruity and tasted good, but Brooklyn was still nervous. He was the youngest guy at the party and was self-conscious seeing all of the muscular Hollywood studs walking around the party naked. Brooklyn was eighteen and had been going to the gym on and off for the past couple years. He hadn’t gained a ton of muscle yet since he had just started getting into heavier weights, but his muscles were toned and he loved sharing his progress pictures on Instagram.

Brooklyn got off of the counter and looked at himself in the mirror. He was wearing a pair of American Eagle boxers in a yellow, red and blue plaid pattern. The elastic waistband hugged his hips high. He set his wine cooler down and tugged at the boxers a bit, revealing a little more of his developing adonis belt. Booklyn had grown up on set watching his dad model tight fitting briefs and had admired his dad’s toned physique more and more as he progressed through puberty. He flexed his arms in front of himself, trying to puff out his chest muscles. His pecs were relatively flat, but were starting to take shape. His lips tightened into a small crease as he used every ounce of energy to tense his muscles, his nostrils flared as he tightened his stomach and watched his tight ab muscles contract. He released his breath and smiled at himself in the mirror. He turned sideways and flexed his bicep, rubbing the slight mound with his free hand. He made a kissy face in the mirror and combed his long hair back. He grabbed his wine cooler and chugged the last bit of liquid.

“Owww owwwww!!” Brooklyn spit the wine cooler against the mirror and started choking as some of it dripped down the wrong pipe. He looked over where the noise came from and saw Justin Bieber standing in the doorway in a tight pair of dark blue Calvin Klein trunks. He was gripping a bottle of vodka in one hand and his bulge in the other, a smile creeping across his face as he took a swig from the bottle.

“Shit bro,” Brooklyn said, clutching his chest, gulping to clear his airway. “You fuckin’ scared me,” Justin took another swig from his bottle as he walked closer to Brooklyn.

“What you drinkin’?” He picked up the empty bottle from the counter, “Blue Hawaii? Brooky this stuff is basically juice,” Justin laughed and extended his bottle toward Brooklyn. “Drink up,” he said.

“What is it?”

“Vodka,” Brooklyn took too big of a swig and coughed again, his face contorting. He passed the bottle back to Justin.

“Taste’s shit,” Justin smirked and took another swig, unphased.

“That’s not the point,” he wiped his lips on the back of his hand and set the bottle down on the counter, biting his lip at Brooklyn, his free hand gripping his growing bulge. Brooklyn’s eyes were transfixed on Justin massaging the front of his underwear, his motions revealing more of his happy trail with every squeeze. Brooklyn stood mesmerized as the older boy in front of him kept up the show.

Justin stepped forward toward Brooklyn. He brought his index finger up to where Brooklyn’s skin met the elastic of his underwear. He traced his finger from hip to hip. He pushed gently under the waistband, breaking the barrier between skin and fabric. Brooklyn’s eyes rolled back slightly, his jaw going slack under Justin’s touch. He felt the heat of Justin’s breath against his ear as the cold glass of the bottle bumped against his bottom lip.

“You want more?” Justin whispered. Brooklyn nodded yes. “Go in the closet, open the top drawer of the dresser, and put on a little show for me.”

Justin’s finger pulled on the elastic, snapping it against Brooklyn’s skin. His eyes blinked to clear the confusion as he saw Justin walking away back toward the bedroom, his ass jiggling slightly as he stumbled toward the bed. Justin was clearly intoxicated, but Brooklyn was still nervous and he wanted more of Justin’s vodka. He watched Justin plop onto the bed and prop himself up against the headboard with vodka in one hand and the other down the front of his Calvins. Justin wiggled the bottle taunting toward Brooklyn before taking another sip.

Brooklyn walked forward as sexily as he could muster and closed the sliding door between Justin and himself. He was already feeling the effects of his wine cooler and the shot he had taken from Justin’s bottle. He walked into the closet and over to the dresser. He opened the top drawer and found it filled with different pairs of underwear, some like the pair Justin was wearing, and others much more revealing.

Brooklyn scoffed, looking at the thin pairs of underwear below. He wanted to know what else Justin had in store for him, but he knew he couldn’t relax without having a bit more to drink. He pulled out the first pair of underwear he saw, a solid black pair of Calvin Klein briefs. They were much shorter and tighter than the pair of boxers he had on. Brooklyn slipped slowly out of his boxers, letting them drop to the floor. He looked at himself in the full-length mirror, admiring his cock. He gave it a couple tugs, pulling the foreskin back, revealing his glistening head, flexing his arm muscle, trying to look as impressive as he could. His cock was big for his age, the apple didn't fall far from the tree, but he knew Justin probably had him beat. He slipped his legs into the holes of the briefs and slid the silky fabric up over his butt and thickening cock. He turned to the side, admiring his butt and bulge in the mirror. This underwear gave his tight ass a nice little lift, and his cock filled out the front.

He took a deep breath, throwing himself finger guns before he grabbed for the sliding door and slid it open with force, a little too much. The door bounced against the wall and Brooklyn jumped a little, startled by the commotion. He looked at Justin laying on the bed, smirking back at him, one arm tucked behind his head, displaying his tattooed bicep and sweaty, hairy pit. His tongue was in the spout of the vodka bottle. Brooklyn put both arms out to his sides and shrugged.

“Right then,” he said, turning back toward the closet, feeling embarrassed.

“Woah woah woah, uh uh,” he turned back to a disapproving Justin. “I told you to put on a show for me… do something sexy,” Justin smiled widely, his tongue flicking the rim of the bottle, raising his eyebrows at Brooklyn.

He rolled his eyes and walked toward the bed where Justin was sprawled out.

“Wait! Hold on!” Justin exclaimed, flipping through his phone to the music app.

“Jeez, what?” Brooklyn snapped back. Justin pushed play and his own song _Confident_ played.

“Dance!” Justin commanded. Brooklyn rolled his eyes and started swaying to the music.

“Oh yeahhh,” Justin jeered, while biting his lip. The hand that was groping himself slid up his tight abs and he cupped his pec, twisting on his nipple. Brooklyn caught sight and started to get harder, getting more into the song and moving closer to Justin. He tucked his thumbs into the front of the waistband and started body rolling his torso, his eyes closed, feeling the beat of the music. A cold hand touched his side and it woke him from his daze. Justin met Brooklyn’s eyes and he held the bottle out to him.

“One shot,” Brooklyn took the bottle and began drinking. The once bitter drink went down smoother this time so he took another gulp. “Uh uh uh,” Justin sharply pulled the bottle away. “I said one shot. Each pair you show off to me, you get another shot.” Justin drank. “Go change,” Justin nudged the bottle in the direction of the closet.

Brooklyn blinked in awe, he was captivated by the proposal. Justin’s eyes were glossy and he could tell he was either drunk or getting there. He went back to the closet and yanked the briefs off. He tugged on his cock, it was leaking precum and he rubbed around the inside of his foreskin with his thumb. He went to the dresser drawer and fished out a new pair of underwear, a gray jock strap, with a thick waistband that read, “CIN2”. The jock was less functional than the ones Brooklyn would wear for sports, but it did turn him on. He maneuvered his feet through the openings and slid the waistband up his body, the elastic cupping his ass and pushing it together. He stuffed his cock into the front pouch and tucked it downward. He looked in the mirror and his cock plumped more, seeing himself in the jock. He had worn sports jocks several times and often would sniff his after a hard workout. The manly stench of his jock turned him on and sometimes he’d even jack off breathing into it, but seeing himself now in this “fashion” jock got him excited like never before. He rubbed his ass as he admired it from the side.

“Waiting!” Justin yelled from the other room. Brooklyn snapped out of staring at himself and walked toward the door. He slid it open and posed in the doorway, broadening his shoulders as best he could and flexing his abs.

“Oh fuck yeah,” Justin’s hand was down his underwear and he tugged on his cock. Seeing Brooklyn in this new pair, his head fell back against the pillows and he bit his lip. Brooklyn smirked back, _All That Matters_ was now playing and he started swaying to it. He was feeling more relaxed. He mimicked Justin’s crotch grab from the video and made sure he saw. Justin licked his lips as Brooklyn walked over to the bed. He reached for the bottle but Justin pulled it back.

“Uh uh,” Justin dismissed.“I decide when you get this.” Brooklyn swallowed hard. He loved being bossed around like this.

Justin stood up, facing Brooklyn, their concealed cocks touched and Brooklyn’s pulsed. He looked down, admiring Justin’s tanned body up-close, his skin smooth and tanned. His muscles were complemented by all of his dark tattoos. His nipples were perky and the perfect color, making his pecs look even hotter.

“On your knees,” Brooklyn looked up. “On. Your. Knees,” Justin repeated.

He got down and looked up at Justin eagerly. Justin roughly grabbed Brooklyn’s hair and pushed his head back.

“Open,” Brooklyn’s mouth shot open. Justin lowered the bottle to his lips and poured a heavy shot down his throat. Brooklyn gagged and shut his mouth, a little vodka dribbling out at the corner of his mouth, but he swallowed. Justin smirked down at him and laid back down on the bed. He pointed the bottle at the closet and Brooklyn instinctively got up and went to change. He looked at himself in the mirror and started to get tunnel vision. His cheeks felt numb and he pulled on them a little, laughing back at himself, trying to focus. He slid off the jock and grabbed a new pair of underwear. This pair was similar to the jock strap, but without the straps. It had “Aussiebum” written on the waistband and had just a pouch hanging from the front. He slipped it on and managed to stuff himself inside, it held surprisingly well for having no real support.

He turned in the mirror and saw his ass fully exposed. He pulled the cheeks apart and looked at his tight hole in the mirror. He had recently been playing with it more as he jacked off, and had been pushing his shaving cream bottle inside himself in the shower. He loved making it wink and wanted someone else to play with.

“Brooky,” he heard from the other room. He got up and slid the door open, ready to dance for Justin. His eyes shot open and his jaw fell when he saw Justin standing next to the bed naked, stroking his cock. He was even bigger than Brooklyn had imagined. He was circumcised and his pubes were trimmed neatly. Brooklyn swallowed hard and froze in place.

“Come here,” Justin commanded. Brooklyn walked toward him. “Kneel,” Brooklyn obliged. Justin moved closer and Brooklyn could smell a clean sweaty smell and felt a heat radiating from Justin’s cock. It was thicker up close and tanned like the rest of his body. The head was big and glistened with precum. Veins ran from Justin’s pubes to the shaft as his fingers worked his pole, pleasing himself. He yanked Brooklyn’s head up by the hair again. Brooklyn’s mouth opened, ready for another shot. Justin pushed his chin against his pubes and Brooklyn could see beads of sweat clinging to Justin’s happy trail.

“Stick your tongue out,” Justin leaned back slightly and poured a steady stream of vodka down between his pecs. It flowed down his abs and down into Brooklyn’s mouth. He didn’t break eye contact with him the whole time. Brooklyn swallowed dizzily and stuck his tongue back out, meeting the taut skin of Justin’s lower abs. Justin set the bottle down on the nightstand and grabbed his cock. He slapped it against Brooklyn’s tongue a few times and Brooklyn tried to suck it. Justin pulled his head back, “Uh uh,” he wiggled his index finger at him. He sat down on the side of the bed and Brooklyn crawled over to him, following him obediently, awaiting his next command.

Justin lifted his foot and put it in Brooklyn’s face. He grabbed his phone and pulled open the camera app.

“Lick it,” Justin smirked. Brooklyn blinked a few times.

“Are you recording?” Justin nodded in response.

“Lick,” he repeated himself. Brooklyn held Justin’s ankle and looked at the foot in front of him. He wasn’t sure if it was the alcohol or what, but he was so turned on. He dove his nose into the sole of his foot and stuck his tongue out, licking from the heel to the toes. His feet were big with slight callusing from going barefoot on stage so much. They were clean, but with a similar sweat as his crotch.

“Good boy,” Justin encouraged, still filming the whole ordeal. Brooklyn looked up deviously, licking between each of Justin’s toes, staring directly into the camera. Justin’s head tilted back as Brooklyn wiggled his tongue between Justin’s big toe. He massaged the arch of his foot with his thumbs and Justin’s toes splayed in response. Brooklyn took Justin’s big toe into his mouth and sucked and licked at it. Justin’s head peeked back up, mouth slack staring at the younger boy.

Brooklyn reached one hand toward Justin’s cock and grabbed it, asking for permission with needy eyes. Justin nodded. He worked his hand up and down the huge shaft, it was wet with sweat and precum as he kept licking Justin’s feet. Justin pulled his foot away, much to Brooklyn’s dismay, and pulled him up by the hair. He pushed him stomach down onto the bed and handed him his phone.

“Record this,” he said. Brooklyn looked back as Justin knelt behind him, spreading his cheeks apart. He was in pure bliss. He flipped the camera so he could watch himself and Justin. Justin leaned in and sloppily licked from Brooklyn’s taint to the top of his ass. “Ungghh,” Brooklyn moaned. His head dropped down. Justin slapped his ass hard.

“Keep your face up!” he commanded. Brooklyn looked up and saw Justin’s eyes smirking back in the phone screen. He licked his lips as Justin pulled his cheeks apart more and began tracing circles around his hole.

“Mmmm,” Brooklyn moaned, watching the scene play out on the phone screen. Justin poked his rigid tongue in and out of Brooklyn’s hole, enjoying the taste of the boy. He put his hand up, shaking it to get Brooklyn’s attention. He put his index finger and middle finger together, sucking on them as Brooklyn looked back at him nervously.

“Look. Forward,” Justin said sternly, Brooklyn turned back as Justin buried his fingers into his hole. His mouth fell open as Justin stretched him.

“Unghh.. Unghh,” he whimpered, squeezing his eyes shut at the invasion.

“Open,” Justin commanded. Brooklyn quickly opened his eyes and saw Justin deviously looking back at him. His fingers felt so good inside of him. Justin started wiggling them against his prostate and it made Brooklyn’s cock jump each time he hit the spot.

“Fuckkkk,” Brooklyn moaned. Justin massaged him more and then slid his fingers out. He spit in his hand and slid up against Brooklyn, lubing his big cock. He could feel Justin’s cock resting between his cheeks as Justin began nibbling on his neck.

“Keep the camera still,” Justin said as he pressed himself against Brooklyn’s opening. He slid himself into the hilt.

“FUCKKKK,” Brooklyn shouted as pain filled his body. Justin placed a hand under his chin, steadying his neck.

“Keep. It. Still,” he tightened his grip. He let Brooklyn adjust before he started pumping him. Their two heads filled the frame of the video, Justin smiling and Brooklyn’s jaw dropped in ecstasy. Justin’s muscular body slid against Brooklyn’s smooth back, the friction sliding away as the boys got sweatier.

“Tell Daddy how much you love it,” Justin grunted into Brooklyn’s ear.

“I love it,” he replied.

“You love what?”

“I love it Daddy,” Justin slapped his ass.

“YOU LOVE WHAT?”

“I love you fucking my ass Daddy, fuck my ass Daddy,” Justin smiled and picked up the pace. He pounded away, Brooklyn was in a stupor. Justin was getting close. He pushed deep into Brooklyn and grabbed his shoulder for leverage and pumped his load deep inside of him,

“Ohhh fuck!” he shouted. He collapsed on top of the boy, his cock still buried inside. Brooklyn caught his breath and Justin took the phone from him.

“Say ‘Hi Daddy’!” Justin smiled.

“Hi Daddy,” Brooklyn obeyed. Justin pulled out with a plop.

Brooklyn stood up, still dizzy from the alcohol and the sex. He had shot his load while Justin was pounding him. There was a puddle on the bed and his stomach was sticky. Justin typed something on his phone, and then Brooklyn heard a whoosh. He turned to Justin.

“Did you just send that to someone?”

“Mhmm,” Justin nodded, grabbing the bottle off of the nightstand, heading for the door.

“Who?” Brooklyn inquired. Justin took a swig from the bottle, the biggest smile crept across his face.

“Your Daddy.”


	2. Jake T. Austin & Cody Christian

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I make fakes of celebrities at betterthanyourfakes.tumblr.com. Please follow me on there to see the artwork that accompanies these stories. Feel free to leave comments, I read everything! Or email me privately at btyftumblr@gmail.com.

Cody Christian had entered the party with the rest of the Teen Wolf guys but ventured off in hopes of finding a home gym to squeeze a workout in before the party got too wild.

Cody was so blessed for the opportunity Jeff Davis gave him to be on Teen Wolf. Before shooting for season five began, Jeff had put Cody through the rigorous Teen Wolf workout that had transformed the rest of the cast from boys to men. Jeff made Cody promise that on the off seasons he would maintain his buff physique so he’d be ready to shoot when production budget came through. He knew that taking one day off wouldn’t hurt, but Cody figured the workout would get him pumped up for a long night of fucking.

He made his way through the hallways past cracked doors where he saw Hollywood’s hottest in the ultimate displays of testosterone-fueled sex. He reached the end of a hallway with a frosted glass door with the word “GYM” etched into it. He entered the room to find that he wasn’t alone. Doing pull-ups in front of a wall-to-wall mirror was a soaking wet Jake T. Austin in nothing but a sweat-stained jockstrap.

Cody and Jake had met at a Freeform wrap party of The Fosters when Cody was still on Pretty Little Liars. The two had bonded over being the youngest and oldest on their respective shows. They instantly hit it off and had since hiked Runyon Canyon and been in a few group training sessions together.

The sweat-stained jock was far less than Cody had ever seen Jake wearing during their workouts, but he quickly appreciated the private setting this party provided. He adjusted his stiffening cock and snuck up behind a very concentrated Jake, reached around his torso, and tweaked his nipples, instantly dropping Jake to the ground.

“What the hell man?!” Jake shouted picking himself up off the ground.

Cody was hysterical, watching the nearly naked stud in front of him trying to regain his composure in nothing but a few strips of elastic. Jake’s rage instantly dispersed when he noticed the guy who had dropped him to the ground was Cody.

“Fuck you, man!” Jake laughed, trapping Cody under his armpit and giving his friend a noogie. Cody broke free and eyed Jake up and down in his full glory.

Jake’s chest was slowly heaving as he caught his breath, his cock straining against the thin layer of fabric the sweaty jock provided. He gave Cody his signature smirk as Cody wiped the sweat off of his face.

“Jeez man, you reek!” Cody exclaimed as he caught scent of Jake’s armpit musk.

Jake scoffed and raised his arms behind his head, flexing his biceps and catching a whiff of his own sweaty pit. His head rolled up and his bottom jaw dropped open for a second before his eyes rolled back at a blushing Cody.

“Don’t pretend like it’s not driving you crazy, Cody,” Jake said smugly, one hand rubbing his hairy pit and returning the foul dampness to his mouth. His tongue slid between his fingers, trapping every drop of his manly sweat.

Cody laughed and scratched the back of his head, displaying his own hairy pit to Jake, unable to deny the truth of the matter.

“You’re making me feel a little overdressed,” Cody laughed anxiously. Overdressed was the tight pair of athletic shorts his co-stars suggested he wear on the drive over for no other reason than if they got pulled over. Jake scoffed.

“That’s the best thing about these parties man, you can wear whatever makes you comfortable,” he stated as he snapped the waistband of his jock. “What are you doing in here anyway, man?”

“Just trying to keep my body in shape for next season,” Cody crossed his arms, causing both his pecs and arm muscles to swell. “You?”

“Just getting myself horned up for the rest of the night,” Jake grabbed at his package and bit his lip toward Cody, a fire burning in his eyes as he pictured the rest of the night with his hot friend. Cody moved closer to Jake, smirking at his friend’s display of masculinity. He moved his mouth up to his ear and grabbed his taut ass, forcing Jake’s straining sweaty cock against his shorts.

“I still need a workout,” Cody whispered into Jake’s ear then bit at his earlobe.

“FUCK!” Jake shouted and dug his fingers into Cody’s muscular back.

Cody shoved Jake up against the mirrored wall and began licking the sweat off of Jake’s neck. His head fell back, hitting the mirror as he guided Cody’s head down to his wet pits.

“Lick me clean,” Jake smiled at his friend’s face already buried in his pits. Their eyes locked and he could feel Cody smirking against his skin. Cody’s tongue slowly made its way from the smooth skin of Jake’s obliques up to the matted smelly hair of his pit. He felt Jake’s skin dimple with the touch of his tongue. The smell of Jake’s pits stung his nostrils, but he lapped at the crevice until he couldn’t savor any more aroma.

His hand explored Jake’s entire body and he slid his fingers between Jake’s damp and hairy ass. Jake shifted his legs around so Cody could nestle his fingers deeper to explore his hole. Cody was so turned on - being nearly hairless himself, the contrast of playing with Jake’s hairy hole drove him insane.

Jake pulled Cody’s face from his pit forcefully, his fingers tangled in Cody’s hair, giving him full control of him, and mashed his lips against Cody’s. His tongue dug into Cody’s mouth and he could taste his pit on Cody’s tongue. Jake sucked at Cody’s tongue, sharing the taste of his workout with his friend.

“Come with me,” Jake broke the grip on his friend’s mouth and pulled him into a nearby room. He pushed Cody onto the bed and tore off his shorts. Out sprung Cody’s cock, fully erect and leaking pre-cum.

Jake grabbed the shaft with one hand and traced the thick circumcised head with his tongue. Cody’s hands grasped at the sheets and he thrust his cock upward, pushing deeper into Jake’s mouth. Jake quickly slid his hands under Cody’s ass and gripped each cheek firmly, keeping Cody’s lower half suspended in the air and his cock deep in his mouth. Cody’s grip quickly shot from the sheets to Jake’s sweaty hair, forcing it down on his cock until he slipped further down Jake’s throat. Jake tried to pull Cody out of his mouth but Cody’s grip was firmer, his eyes locked with Cody and his eyes were noticeably glossy. Cody smirked as Jake’s eyes rolled back in his head his eyelids squeezed closed as his throat tightened around Cody’s cock, trying to repel it, the copious spit getting thicker as Cody pushed deeper.

It wasn’t until Jake audibly gagged that Cody set his friend free. Jake lurched up, gasping for air as he wiped his mouth of Cody’s precum and spit mixture.

“Can’t handle me?” Cody said deviously. Jake shot him back a piercing look as he took the fluids and began furiously beating Cody’s cock. He could feel the veins on Cody’s thick cock pulsing under his grasp, the self-made lube providing a smooth glide for his fist.

Cody grabbed at Jake’s hands, trying to slow him down so he wouldn’t cum too soon and Jake knew exactly what was happening. He let his friend’s cock go and watched it spring back and hit him on the stomach. The spit clung Cody’s cock to his tight stomach and he laid there panting.

Jake watched as Cody tried to catch his breath in a last-ditch attempt to delay his orgasm. Jake pounced on top of Cody and flipped him on top of him on the bed. He ungracefully pushed his legs on top of Cody’s shoulders, and before Cody could figure out what was going on, Jake had maneuvered the slobbery cock against his hole and was working on fucking himself on the cock. He pulled his ass down and felt the head pop through his tight ring. The rest of it slid right in with his thick spit creating the lube he needed to bury it to the hilt.

Cody’s eyes darted open as he felt the warm hole tugging his cock deeper into his friend’s ass. Jake tore himself free of his jock and stuffed it in Cody’s mouth. He wrapped his legs around Cody’s muscular waist and pulled his head down to get his mouth right next to his ear.

“I haven’t washed that thing in months,” Jake whispered as he allowed his friend to taste the mix of piss, sweat and cum that had been accumulating for months.

Cody was still trying to regain some semblance of what was going on when the bitter taste registered on his tongue. His dry mouth was filled with months of Jake’s juices and the flavor was turning him on so much he was flooding Jake’s hole with pre-cum. Not wanting the fun to end just yet, Jake yanked the jock from Cody’s mouth, sucked some of his own juices out and tossed it on the ground. He wrapped himself tighter around Cody making them almost one body.

“Pick me up and fuck me against the wall,” Jake demanded. Cody was transfixed by Jake’s command until Jake broke the spell by gripping his friends throat. “I said: Fuck. Me. Against the wall,” Jake demanded, clenching his ass tighter around his friend’s throbbing cock. Cody shook free of Jake’s grip and lifted him up, slamming against the wall. The force pushed Cody into Jake’s second ring.

“God! Fuck!” Jake shouted, “Oh fuck… you pushed up to my second ring,” Jake’s eyes widened and tensed as the pleasure of Cody’s thick cock filled him to a new depth. “Slide it in out and slowly, it feels like your cock like is rubbing against my abs,” Jake mumbled.

Cody kept one hand on Jake’s back, stabilizing them while he guided his cock in and out of Jake, rubbing his abs. “Flex them for me,” Cody gripped at Jake’s abs. Jake clenched all of his muscles and Cody’s fingers sank into the divots in Jake’s stomach. He grabbed Cody’s hands and moved it up his body, tensing as hard as he could. Jake’s smooth skin was sending Cody over the edge. His fingers were met with the Jake’s happy trail, the dusting of hair leading down to his throbbing, fat cock.

“Fuck… I love your body,” Cody’s head shot back and he pummeled faster into Jake’s tight ass.

“Oooooh… fuck yeah… keep going Cody,” Jake moaned, feeling his cock getting thicker, ready to burst.

“Yeah?... you gonna cum for me Jakey,” Cody bit his lip as he thrusted into Jake as hard as he could.

“I’m gonna cum… I’m gonna cum… FUUUUCCK!” Jake moaned, one hand pressing Cody’s hand into his pecs, the other wiping sweat-slicked hair out of his face. Jake’s cock shot stream after stream of thick cum all over the two boys, the motion of Cody’s thrust dictating its direction. Jake’s hole tightened around Cody and he couldn’t stand it any longer, he fell against Jake, against the wall, burying his face in his hair as he arched onto the balls of his feet with each spurt coating the inside of Jake’s gripping hole. Both boys were breathless as they fell back against the bed, gasping for air. They chuckled as they regained their composure.

Jake scooped some of his cum up and rubbed it across Cody’s face.

“HEY!” Cody shouted, punching Jake in the arm. Jake laughed, the cum dribbling off his sweaty body. He jumped on top of Cody, mounting him, and rubbed his leaking ass against Cody’s cock.

“Let’s shower,” Jake raised his eyebrows and jumped off Cody, running towards the shower. Cody shook his head at Jake, pulling himself off of the bed to join his friend in the shower.


	3. Zac Efron & Cameron Dallas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I make fakes of celebrities at betterthanyourfakes.tumblr.com. Please follow me on there to see the artwork that accompanies these stories. Feel free to leave comments, I read everything! Or email me privately at btyftumblr@gmail.com.
> 
> ***DISCLAIMER: This chapter contains references to drug use and forced sex/ rape fantasy***

Zac Efron’s head shot back snorting a line of cocaine off of the glass of the coffee table.

His eyes blinked rapidly as he cleared each nostril, savoring every last grain of the drug. He looked at himself in the reflection across the room. He wasn’t proud of his habit, but it was parties like this where he turned to coke to heighten his orgasm when he was fucking whoever threw themselves on him.

He stood up and flexed at himself. He had been bulking for Baywatch and had never been this huge before. He rubbed his sweaty pecs, the light dusting of hair standing on edge at his touch, his head tilted back as his hands traced his furry muscles. He could feel his veins tighten as his blood rushed through his body.

Zac had come directly from the set and his skin smelled musky from the salty beach air and the sweat he caked on during the long work day. He moaned as he flexed his biceps in the mirror and admired his arms. His eyes tightened and his cock grew thick in his speedo, seeing his huge muscles bulging in the mirror. He felt on fire, flexing his abs side to side. He was obsessed with maintaining his newfound size and the coke coincidentally helped him through his workouts and long days on set.

He released the flex and began pinching his nipples hard and grunting in the mirror. He felt primal, all man.

“GRRRR… MHMM,” he moaned as he squeezed his fingers tighter.

“Oh my god… what the fuck,” Zac came out of his high for a second and his head shot to the door where the sound had come from. “What the  _ fuck _ . Hahah! This is too good!” Cameron Dallas stood at the door in a pair of white Calvin Klein boxer briefs, clutching his ab muscles with one hand, his phone in the other recording the sight in front of him. He buckled over, laughing at Zac, who was infuriated at this point.

He stormed over to Cameron in his embarrassment, leaned down, and picked him up by his throat and slammed him against the wall. Cameron snapped into panic mode, his hands grasped at Zac’s hold on him - it wasn’t tight enough to stop him from breathing, but the force of Zac’s grip could easily tighten at any moment.

“Woah, dude! Calm the fuck down,” Cameron tried to play it cool, giggling in nervousness as he wiggled his head up, releasing the grip slightly.

“What did you see?” Zac probed, his eyes shooting back and forth, looking at Cameron. His mouth was tight and his nostrils flared, his chest heaved with adrenaline.

“Would you put me down a little so I can breathe?” Cameron exaggerated his breaths to try and get out of his predicament. Zac placed him down but kept a firm grasp on his throat.

“What. Did. You. See?” Zac questioned again, squeezing his grip a little firmer. Cameron wrenched slightly and put one finger up cockily. He kept his finger out and with his other hand flicked to the photos on his phone and pressed play on the video. He held it up to Zac’s face, smirking.

Zac watched the whole scene: snorting coke, playing with his body in the mirror - all of it. He felt warm, his cheeks were flushed, his blood pumping loudly through his veins.

“It’s a little longer than six seconds,” Cameron chuckled. “Might have to put this one on my channel instead,” he tapped on his phone, going to the upload screen. Zac’s eyes shot open. He dropped his grip on Cameron’s neck, grabbing his wrist and yanking the phone from his hand. He threw the phone against the wall as hard as he could and it shattered on the ground with a spark.

“DUDE, WHAT THE FUCK!!” Cameron yelled, shoving Zac’s chest with both hands. Zac didn’t budge, he grabbed Cameron by the throat again, this time much harder and with much more force.

He slammed him against the wall and Cameron’s head hit hard.

He went limp under Zac’s force and blacked out.

When he came to, he found himself tied to the bedpost by both wrists with a necktie. His head hurt - he blinked his vision clear. He saw Zac towering over him, his sweaty chest heaving with anger, both his fists clenched, ready to strike.

“Oh god, my head,” Cameron’s head dropped against the bed, the pain throbbing. He glanced across the room and saw his smashed phone. He rolled his head up at Zac, “Dude… please, I wasn’t going to actually post it,” Cameron pleaded. He was not in a good situation and his charm didn’t seem like it was going to work here.

“Then what were you doing when I grabbed your phone?” Zac yelled at him, wiping his nose with the back of his forearm. He was pacing back and forth.

“It was a joke, come on, let me go,” Cameron pleaded. He wiggled his hands back and forth, trying to break out of the knots.

“Why the fuck would I do that?” Zac stormed over to Cameron, grabbing a handful of his hair. His fist clenched where he slammed Cameron against the wall. 

“Oww owww owwww!” Cameron’s face contorted with pain. Zac dropped his hold. “God,” Cameron muttered under his breath. He wasn’t going to get out of this without a little more negotiation.

He watched Zac continue his nervous pacing in the room, his muscular form bouncing with each stomp, his body glistening. Cameron shifted his weight, still confined to the bed by the ties, and noticed his hands getting sweaty. He stared at the knotted tie and hatched a plan.

“I’ll… suck your cock,” he offered. Zac stopped his pacing and walked over to him crouching down so they were face to face. He looked at the younger boy in front of him. His forehead was damp with sweat and his eyes looked tired. His brown eyes darted back and forth, trying to determine if Zac was considering his offer. His pouty lips hung open slightly, he looked pitiful there, tied up against the bed. Zac looked hesitant.

“And why would you do that?” he asked. Cameron’s plan seemed to be working.

“Because… then you have something on me,” he answered him. Zac stood up and crossed his arms.

“We’re both at this little party, how would that give me anything on you?” he asked. Cameron’s head dropped and he chuckled. He looked up at Zac. His cocky arrogance had returned.

“Dude I’m just here to fuck whoever throws themselves at me. I don’t reciprocate... I don’t have to,” Zac looked down at the younger boy in front of him. He was cocky - but then again, so was he at that age.

If he was being honest with himself, he didn’t really have a plan of what he was going to do with him once he got him tied up. But he didn’t want Cameron to know that.

“Well?” Cameron snapped Zac out of his daze. Zac looked down at him again. He had destroyed any evidence Cameron had on him. He had to admit Cameron did remind him of himself at that age, with his smooth tight muscles. Cameron had more definition than any of the other guys his age that were popular right now. Zac figured he might as well get a free blowjob out of the situation.

“Fine,” Zac replied. He stepped closer to Cameron and slid down his trunks. Cameron was face to crotch with Zac as he revealed his American flag speedo he was wearing underneath. His pubes billowed out of the top of the waistband. Heat was radiating off of Zac’s bulge along with the musk of a full day of shooting.

Cameron looked up at Zac, who was smirking down at the younger boy. Zac slid one hand down his abs and into his speedo, slowly, savoring the panic that was spreading on Cameron’s face. He fished around and grabbed his thick cock and pulled it out of its confinement. He released it and it bounced against the stretchy fabric still containing his balls.

Cameron’s eyes were transfixed on Zac’s huge cock, it was tan like the rest of him, thick as a can of Redbull, with veins running wildly all around. His mushroom head was flushed with crusted precum or ocean water or sweat around the ridge.

Cameron swallowed hard. Zac grabbed his cock and squeezed it, the head thickening.

“Open,” he commanded. Cameron looked up one last time and pushed his tongue out, flattening it and sliding it under the head. Zac’s head drooped back and he moaned. Not a second later, he no longer felt the wet warmth of Cameron’s tongue. He opened his eyes and watched as Cameron wriggled his hands free of the tie and his head whipped back and headbutted into his crotch. Zac dropped to the floor, his hands grabbing at his cock. Cameron jumped up and ran toward the door. He stopped when he felt safe from Zac’s grasp and turned to see him laying on the floor grabbing at himself.

“GOD DAMNIT,” he yelled, his face clenched, red and angry. Cameron chuckled, and walked over to Zac in fetal position on the ground. He crouched down in front of his face smirking.

“Did you really think I was going to suck you off?... Dude,” he patted Zac’s cheek. “You’re a flop now. And you’re old,” he stood back up and turned toward the door. “Stay home next time,” Cameron said as he started walking away.

He was almost to the door when he felt the pain in his head again and he was wrenched backward by his hair. All of a sudden the side of his head slammed against the door and he felt pressure against his whole body.

“Don’t you ever talk back to me again,” Zac growled into his ear. He had Cameron’s head held against the door by his hair with his left hand and his body pressed against Cameron with the other. His speedo was gone in the shuffle, with Zac was now fully naked. Cameron felt Zac’s sweaty, hairy muscles holding him against the door. He fucked up. He was almost free but he just had to have the last word.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry!” Cameron pleaded, trying to jerk away beneath Zac’s hulking form. He held him tightly against the door.

“I’m going to teach you a lesson,” Zac yanked his head back and spit into his mouth. Cameron coughed, choking on the saliva.

Zac dragged Cameron over to the bed and threw him face down. Cameron tried to wriggle away but Zac had him by his hair. He climbed onto his back, wrangling his hands, and tied them above his head to the headboard, much tighter than before. Cameron screamed out and Zac slapped him across the face.

“SHUT UP,” he snapped at him. He was filled with rage, and Cameron was filled with fear. Zac got off of him and walked toward the closet. Cameron tried to wriggle free but it was no use.

Zac came back with more ties. He grabbed Cameron’s legs and tied them to the bedposts, spread apart wide. Cameron whipped his head around, panicked.

“What are you going to do to me?” he asked nervously. Zac walked along the side of the bed slowly and Cameron turned his head to follow his motion. Zac’s massive cock dangled between his legs and swayed as he sauntered toward Cameron’s face. He crouched down near Cameron’s side making the boy crane his neck to see his face. He looked at Cameron mockingly. He leaned into Cameron’s ear.

“I’m going to fuck you,” he whispered. Cameron’s eyes shot open and he tried to slip out of his confines.

“Please, no, no! No, please!” he shouted, struggling. Zac grabbed him by the hair, yanking his head back and slapped him across the face. He spit in his mouth again. Cameron’s eyes began to water.

Zac dropped him back down and crawled on top of him. He straddled the younger boy, his hairy thighs rubbing against Cameron’s smooth legs. He slid his hands up Cameron’s thighs and it sent shivers down his spine. He kept struggling, resisting what was coming. Zac grabbed the loose fabric covering Cameron’s ass and ripped a hole in it. Cameron bucked his ass harder, not giving up on getting free. Zac slapped his ass and held his lower back down with his other hand, pressing him against the bed.

“PLEASE DON’T!” Cameron cried, tears welling up in his eyes. Zac grabbed him by the hair and Cameron went still, his breath ragged, hoping he wasn’t going to get slapped again. His eyes were cloudy but finally made contact with Zac’s. Zac smiled and shoved two fingers deep into Cameron’s hole.

‘AHHHH FUCK! STOP, STOP! IT HURTS! IT’S BURNING!” Cameron was fully crying as Zac twisted his fingers around. Cameron convulsed, trying to dig his crotch into the bedding, anything to loosen Zac from inside of him. Zac ripped his fingers out and Cameron went still, shaking from the penetration. Zac turned his head by his hair.

“The more you fight, the more it’s going to hurt. Got it?” Cameron sniffled - snot ran down his face into his mouth, his eyes felt puffy and red, and he could barely see Zac but nodded in resignation. Zac shoved his fingers into Cameron’s mouth, he could taste his ass on the fingers and he gagged on the intrusion. He thought he was going to get sick but then Zac pulled the fingers out. Cameron’s head dropped and he watched as Zac climbed back onto his thighs, straddling him. He slicked his cock with Cameron’s throat slime. Cameron felt Zac’s cock between his cheeks, his torn underwear exposing his virgin hole. Zac laid his torso on Cameron’s back and the two sank into the bed a little.

Cameron had reserved himself to his fate. Zac’s scent was pungent and his body stuck to Cameron's . He slid one hand under Cameron’s torso, giving him chills, and grasped at his abs. He felt the tip of Zac’s cock at his entrance and he squinted his eyes shut.

“Don’t fight,” Zac whispered in his ear. Cameron nodded. Zac slid his other hand below and cupped Cameron’s pec, twisting his pert nipple. He slid his cock into Cameron as he gripped the younger boy beneath him. Zac’s body arched and Cameron’s arched like a cat, feeling the thick length violating his tight walls.

He groaned and his face winced in pain, he did all he could not to struggle so Zac wouldn’t make it worse on him. Zac pushed and pushed and finally bottomed out inside Cameron. Cameron felt Zac’s giant balls against the back of his own. Their bodies dropped and both of them were breathing heavily. Zac stayed in him, bottomed out.

“You weren’t kidding, you’re fucking tight,” he concluded, and Cameron moaned. Zac laughed and slowly started pumping his length in and out of Cameron. His walls wrapped around Zac’s cock with each tug and push. Cameron was thankful he let Zac invade his mouth as his spit helped ease the pain of the intrusion. Zac’s hairy front caused friction against Cameron’s soft back as he ground himself against the younger boy.

Cameron was in a daze, his hole started to naturally loosen, stretching to accommodate Zac’s cock. His body rubbed against the fabric of his torn Calvin Klein’s and the bed as Zac rocked the bed with each forward thrust. He couldn’t wait for it to be over. Zac leaned down and grabbed Cameron by the hair, arching him back. Cameron’s face caught the cold air after being buried from biting into the pillow. His jaw fell open as Zac’s thrust, at this angle, tingled something inside of his ass. He felt like he was going to pee himself every time Zac bottomed out.

Zac rubbed Cameron’s abs and chest, still maintaining his grip on Cameron’s hair.

“Your body’s almost as good as mine was at your age,” he whispered, biting the shell of Cameron’s ear. It sent chills down his body. He laughed as he felt Cameron’s skin goosebump against him. Cameron inexplicably moaned.

“Oh fuck,” Zac groaned, “It’ll be over soon,” Zac sucked on Cameron’s neck and started pounding him harder. Cameron’s cock was rigid and flopping around outside of the ripped underwear.

“Nnnnnnnnn… aaah,” Cameron couldn’t control his moaning, the pressure of Zac on his neck and the spot he was hitting inside of him at this speed was driving him wild. “UNNNNNNNN,” Cameron’s head shot back against Zac’s shoulder as cum shot out of his cock uncontrollably, splashing across his tight abs and up toward his face. Zac picked up his pace and pushed Cameron down against the cum-covered bed.

“I’m gonna fucking cum,” he jackhammered his load into Cameron’s raw hole, thrusting with the last few volleys. The two panted, collapsed on the bed for a while before Zac pulled out with a plop sound followed by a fart and cum spilling out. Zac laughed and scooped some of it up onto his fingers.

“Open,” Cameron followed his order and suckled on Zac’s fingers. Zac patted his cheek as he grabbed his shorts and got dressed. Cameron rolled onto his side in the fetal position. Zac fished some money out of his wallet and threw it at the bed, landing in Cameron’s cum.

“For the phone… I saw your ads, I’m sure you have more pairs of those at home,” he laughed and left the room, leaving Cameron alone on the bed in their mess. Cameron rolled onto his back and stared at the ceiling for a while, processing what had just happened.

He looked down at himself - cum covered his chest and abs, there were scratches and hickeys along his torso, and his underwear was unrecognizable, with shreds tangling around his softening cock.

He didn’t know how he was going to explain what had just happened… or worse, how much he liked it.


End file.
